Liebe kennt keine Grenzen
by Verelan
Summary: Sechs Monate sind nach dem Abenteuer im Wunderland passiert. Doch für Lisa gibt es keine Normalität. Soljashi, auch genannt Dolk, ein enger Freund von Lisa versucht sie zu manipulieren und birgt außerdem ein schreckliches Geheimnis. Aber, ist das, was im Wunderland geschehen ist, wirklich endgültig gewesen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere der Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Ich nutze sie lediglich um diese kleine Geschichte zu verfassen.

Warnung: Beinhaltet Material das ausschließlich ab 16 gelesen werden darf! Ihr seid gewarnt, fortfahren auf eigene Gefahr.

Hinweis: Fehler sind unbeabsichtigt, wenn, dann entstehen sie, weil ich ziemlich schnell tippe. Bitte entschuldigt dies.

Kapitel 1

Dunkelheit und Stille umgab ihn.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er sich befand, konnte nichts hören, nichts sehen und nicht atmen.

War er tot?

War dies der Zustand nach dem Leben?

Hatte er seine Aufgabe erfüllt?

Er wusste es nicht.

Aura …

Bilder des Vergangenen überfluteten seinen Verstand. Bilder von Aura, seiner Welt, von Lisa und den Hayakawa Zwillingen, und natürlich, vom vergangenen Abenteuer und dessen Ende.

Ja, er war gestorben. Dies konnte nur der Fall sein, nachdem er …

Plötzlich schlug er die Augen auf, durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche und schnappte nach Luft.

„Ich verbiete es dir!", wütend schlug Soljashi auf seinen Schreibtisch. Blätter und wichtige Dokumente segelten zu Boden.

Noch niemals zuvor war er so ausgerastet.

„Aber ..."

„Kein aber. Du darfst die Hayakawa´s nicht mehr sehen! Du musst dich auf das Kommende konzentrieren. Verdammt Lisa, es ist sechs Monate her, komm endlich drüber hinweg!"

Lisa war geschockt. Nach alldem, was im Wunderland passiert war, nach alldem was sie und die Kinder hatten durchstehen müssen, sollte sie es verdrängen?

Wie konnte er nur? Man konnte die Gefühle nicht einfach vergessen, man konnte kein gebrochenes Herz heilen, es zusammenkleben wie eine zerbrochene Vase.

Aber er schien das nicht zu wissen. Oder es interessierte ihn nicht.

Nun war sie diejenige, die wütend auf den Tisch schlug und ihn äußerst aufgebracht anschrie.

„Du warst nicht dabei, Dolk! Du hast nichts davon miterlebt, was im Wunderland geschehen ist!"

Hektisch sprang sie vom Stuhl auf, den er extra für sie vor seinen Schreibtisch platziert hatte und verließ wutentbrannt sein Büro. Seine Rufe ignorierte sie gekonnt. Verdammt, auf sowas konnte sie echt verzichten. Die Tür fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ins Schliss zurück.

Soljashi blickte ihr entsetzt hinterher, erhob sich dann nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und sammelte seine Arbeit vom Boden auf.

Das gibt es doch nicht, dieser Dreckskerl!

Langsam schlenderte Lisa den Korridor zum Ausgang entlang.

Jetzt wollte sie nur noch eins: Nach Hause und in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Verwirrt und unwissend darüber, wo er sich befand, schlich er leise durch die Straßen dieser unbekannten Stadt. Es war kalt, eisig und er fror. Sein offenes Haar hing in nassen Strähnen herab und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Aber, das blieb ja nun mal nicht aus, wenn man in klitschnassen Sachen durch die kalte Nachtluft lief, oder?

Eines stand jedoch fest. Das hier war nicht mehr das Wunderland.

Aber, was war es dann? Und was glaubte er hier zu finden?

Er blieb stehen und beobachtete die Menschen, die eilig an ihm vorbei hasteten.

Einige musterten ihn seltsam, aber bedacht.

Sie schienen Angst vor ihm zu haben. Musste wohl an seinen Waffen liegen.

Kam sicherlich nicht oft vor, dass ein, bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Mann unwissend in der Straße rumstand und Löcher in die Gegend starrte.

„Kaze?", erklang eine bekannte, junge Stimme und riss ihn somit aus seinen verzwickten Gedanken. Mit einer Hand auf seinem Revolver drehte er sich um, gewappnet für alles, und erblickte die Zwillinge, sie er nur allzu gut in Erinnerungen hatte. Ai und Yu.

„Wow! Du bist es wirklich!", quiekte Ai sichtlich erfreut. „Alle dachten du wärst tot."

Bevor er reagieren konnte, umschlangen ihn schon vier Arme und er konnte nur blinzelt hinab sehen.

Die Nässe schien ihnen unwichtig zu sein, so sehr freuten sie sich über sein Auftauchen.

„Eigentlich … hätte ich tot sein müssen.", murmelte er leise, wieder in Gedanken versunken. „Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"

Zeitgleich ließen die Zwillinge ihn los.

„Hier? Das ist Japan, unser Zuhause.", flötete Ai.

„Japan ...", wiederholte Kaze ehrfürchtig, als wäre es ein Name einer heidnischen Gottheit.

Das War auch die Heimat von ihr. Von Lisa.

Ob es ihr gut geht?

„Komm erst mal mit. Du bist ja total durchnässt." Yu nahm Kaze´s Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Er hatte eine Ahnung, wohin sie ihn bringen wollten, oder bzw, zu wem.

Gerade hatte Lisa wütend das Gespräch mit Dolk beendet. Er glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass sie ihm das verzeihen würde, oder?

Sie zog den Stecker aus dem Telefon, welches kurz darauf in der nächsten Ecke landete.

„Verdammter Mistkerl!", schrie sie aufgebracht.

Er war nicht dabei gewesen! Er hat das alles nicht mit ansehen müssen!

Vor allem nicht wie alle am Ende starben …

Verdammt, es ist doch schon sechs Monate her!

Lisa sank schluchzend zu Boden und die Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, brannten ihr in den Augen.

Wieso konnte sie es nicht einfach vergessen? All das Geschehene aus ihren Erinnerungen löschen …

„Er hat das alles nicht gesehen ...", schluchzte sie leise zu sich selbst. Doch ihr bliebt nicht viel Zeit sich ihren Gefühlen hinzugeben, ihrem Schmerz, denn es klopfte an der Tür. Nein, klopfen konnte man das nicht nennen. Jemand hämmerte geradezu daran. Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen, als es nicht aufhörte, sondern heftiger wurde.

Oh Gott, bitte lass es nicht Dolk sein …

Kurz dachte sie darüber nach, einfach auf dem Boden sitzen zu bleiben und nicht zu öffnen. Der Unwillkommene Besucher würde schon verschwinden.

Doch das Hämmern nahm und nahm einfach kein Ende.

Zitternd erhob sie sich, wischte sich hastig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und betete, dass man ihr nicht ansah, dass sie geweint hatte.

Dann öffnete sie die Tür und stellte fest, dass es nicht Dolk war. Sondern die Zwillinge. Und wen sie hinter ihnen erkannte, brachte ihre Welt geradezu aus den Fugen. In ihrem Kopf schwirrte es und für einen Moment fühlte sie sich, als würde der Boden unter ihr nachgebe. Kaze.

„Wir haben dir jemanden mitgebracht.", lächelten Yu und Ai gleichzeitig und blickten zu Kaze auf, der wie immer dieselbe, ausdruckslose Miene auf dem Gesicht hatte.

„Hallo, Lisa.", flüsterte er leise, als er sie erblickte. Ihm kamen Gedanken von damals hoch. Verwirrende Gedanken.

„Wir gehen dann mal wieder, es ist schon spät.", verabschiedeten sich die Kinder und verschwanden winkend im Treppenhaus des Hochhauses, in dem Lisa zurzeit wohnte. Und das auch noch im 4. Stock.

Eine ganze Weile lang sagte keiner etwas. Viel zu tief saß die Überraschung und der Schock Lisa Seit´s. Kaze selbst starrte sie nur an. Blickte in ihre Augen und schien damit zufrieden.

„Wie …?", gelang es ihr stotternd, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

„Keine Ahnung.", kam die knappe Antwort als er sie unterbrach.

Sie ließ keine Sekunde mehr verstreichen und ergab sich ihrem Impuls, trat nach vorne und schlang die Arme um seine Taille und legte den Kopf an seine große Brust.

Genau das brauchte sie jetzt.

Diese Reaktion überraschte Kaze, denn er versteifte sich. Doch als er merkte, dass sie weinte, hielt er sie einfach nur fest und tröstete sie.

Es vergingen lange Minuten, eine halbe Ewigkeit, bevor sie sich beruhigte.

„Kaze, du zitterst ja.", murmelte sie und nahm jetzt erst seine nasse Kleidung war. Gott, was musste er frieren. „Komm rein.", sagte sie und zog ihn ohne auf seine Erwiderung zu warten in die Wohnung.

Sie hatte recht, er fror noch immer. Aber im Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihn geradezu hinzerrte, war es warm, richtig angenehm. Er starrte auf den Kamin in der Ecke, in dem ein Feuer vor sich hin knisterte.

Der Raum war bequem eingerichtet. Ein helles Sofa mit breiter Lehne stand unterhalb eines großen Fensters. Davor stand ein weißer Glastisch mit Kerzen und einer Vase und recht von ihm einige Regale mit verschiedenen Sachen. Links war ein einziges großes Bücherregal und verschiedene Bilder schmückten die freien Flächen. Auch kleinere Pflanzen und Blumen gab es.

Doch ein besonderes Bild zog seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Eine schwarzweiß Fotografie mit Lisa, die neben einem gutaussehendem, jungen Mann stand, der einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte.

Doch irgendwas an diesem Typen veranlasste, dass sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.

„Hier, trockene Kleidung, ein Handtuch und eine warme Decke." sagte sie, als sie voll bepackt wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat und ihm alle Utensilien reichte. „Zieh dich um und mach es die gemütlich, während ich uns einen Tee koche."

Keine 5 Minuten später kam sie mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurück und drückte ihm eine in die Hand, bevor sie sich neben ihn aufs Sofa setzte.

„Sag mal, wie bist du hierher gekommen, ich dachte, du seist tot.", flüsterte sie, wollte wissen was nach dem Sieg über den Grafen geschehen war.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Nur, dass ich unten an der Küste erwacht bin."


	2. Einer kommt selten allein

Kapitel 2 – Einer kommt selten allein

Kaze seufzte leicht und setzte sich auf. Er hatte Rückenschmerzen, was nicht unbedingt an der Couch lag, auf der er hatte schlafen sollen. Das war es ja eben, er konnte nicht schlafen. Trotz der Dunkelheit ließ er seinen Blick im Wohnzimmer umherstreifen, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen.

_Ob Lisa wohl schon schläft? … Mh, natürlich!_

Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken an sie zu verdrängen.

Ihr Duft, ihre Stimme, das Gefühl ihres Körpers so nah an seinem eigenen … wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und knurrte sich selbst leise an, ermahnend.

_Mensch, reiß dich mal zusammen … _

Das Sofa knarzte ein wenig, als er sich erhob, doch das störte ihn nicht. Sein Ziel – Das Wohnzimmerfenster.

Eigentlich hätte es stockdunkel sein müssen, draußen, doch die Stadt war erhellt. Wie am helllichten Tage.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Säule der Dunkelheit, die sich noch immer aus dem Meer in die Höhe erstreckte, in den Himmel.

Er musste dreimal blinzeln um sich zu vergewissern, dass sein Verstand ihm keinen Streich spielte. Diese Säule hatte er zuvor gar nicht bemerkt.

Plötzlich fing sie an zu pulsieren, oder es schien jedenfalls so, denn als er erneut mehrmals blinzelte, war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Einbildung?

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er noch dort am Fenster gestanden hatte, und es kümmerte ihn auch herzlich wenig. Somit ließ er sich wieder aufs Sofa nieder und versuchte, wenigstens etwas Schlaf zu finden.

„Nein. Verschwinde!"

Kaze hörte Lisas Stimme, schreckte hoch und war augenblicklich hellwach als sie eine Tür zuknallte.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und durch sein langes Haar, bevor er einen Blick auf die Uhr neben der Tür riskierte. 9:18, also noch reichlich früh.

„Oh, tut mir leid, Kaze. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", ertönte die zarte Frauenstimme aus dem Flur, als sie den Kopf durch die Tür steckte.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung.", sprach er während er sich streckte und ein Gähnen verbarg. „Was ist denn los?"

„Ach, das war nur mein Arbeitskollege, Dolk Soljashi. Der hat ein gewisses Talent jemandem auf die Nerven zu gehen."

„Was tut er denn?"

„Erzähl ich dir später. Jetzt muss ich erst mal in die Stadt. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

Als Antwort nickte er lediglich und ließ das Thema „Dolk" erst einmal fallen. Doch später würde er sicherlich noch einmal darauf zurückkommen.

Ruhig schritt er hinter Lisa her, die all mögliches Zeug in den Warenkorb legte, und dachte nach.  
Warum war er am Leben? Wieso war er hier?

„Kaze, alles in Ordnung?" Er zuckte zusammen, als Lisas Stimme ihn aus seiner Wolke der Gedanken riss. Wieder fiel ihm auf, wie bezaubernd sie eigentlich aussah. Sie trug ihr langes, schwarzes Haar offen und es viel ihr über die schlanken Schultern. Wie immer trug sie ein Kleid, scheinbar war Orange ihre Lieblingsfarbe.

„Ja."

Jetzt musterte sie ihn besorgt, nickte jedoch als sie bemerkte, dass er kein weiteres Wort mehr sagen würde. Wie typisch für ihn. Er sprach selten, manchmal sogar so gut wie gar nicht.

Aber sie hatte ihn eben so kennengelernt. Ein Mann der wenigen Worte.

„Also … hier haben wir alles. Wir können dann jetzt zurückgehen."

Als Lisa mit ihm den Flur der Etage betrat, wo ihre Wohnung zu finden war, entdeckte sie Soljashi, der vor der Tür wartete und genervt mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden rumtrappelte.

„Oh .. na toll.", seufzte sie leise, woraufhin Kaze sie anblickte, fragend. Sie schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf und deutete zum wartenden Mann hinüber. „Soljashi."

„Lisa!", rief dieser sofort, als er Lisa erblickte, bekam jedoch keine Antwort, denn die Frau trat einfach an ihm vorbei und schloss die Haustür auf. Gerade als sie eintreten wollte, packte Dolk ihren Arm und zog sie zurück. „Bleib stehen!"

„Lass mich los, Dolk!" Noch bevor der Unerwünschte ein Wort erwidern konnte, hatte Kaze ihn am Kragen gepackt und von Lisa weggezogen.

„Sie sagte, du sollst sie loslassen.", knurrte der Größere von beiden und ließ Soljashi unsanft in Richtung Treppe stolpern. Er erntete einen wahrlich bösen Blick, doch das war ihm egal.

„Danke.", nuschelte die junge Frau verlegen, als Kaze nach ihr in die Wohnung trat und blickte ihn an.

„Kein Problem.", kam wieder mal nur als knappe Antwort.

Er folgte ihr leise, als sie die Einkäufe in die Küche trug um sie zu verstauen.

„Erzählst du mir nun, was mit diesem Mann ist?", fragte er monoton, stand direkt hinter ihr und drückte sie leicht ein wenig gegen die Küchenablage.

Er konnte hören, wie Lisa scharf die Luft einsog, als sie deutlich seinen Atem auf ihrem Nacken spüren konnte.

„Er hat mit verboten die Hayakawa´s zu besuchen. Nach alldem was damals in Wunderland geschah.", ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Gerade öffnete Kaze den Mund um ihr zu antworten, da klingelte es schon wie wild an ihrer Haustür, gefolgt von einem hektischen Klopfen.

Ihr Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, doch nach dem Klopfrhythmus zu urteilen, war es keineswegs der ungebetene Gast.

Kuroki Kaze blieb alleine in der Küche zurück, während Lisa die Tür öffnete und zugleich stürmisch begrüßt wurde, nach dem Lärm zu urteilen.

Er versuchte sich selbst wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Es war keine gute Idee gewesen, ihr so nahe zu treten. Warum zum Teufel reagierte er so auf sie … so schwächlich?

„Kaze!", kam das erfreute quieken von Ai, die ihn stürmisch umarmte.

Er lächelte kurz und blickte die Zwillinge an. „Hallo ihr beiden."

Er selbst war nicht so der gesellige Typ, weswegen er sich aus der Küche zurückzog und ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Ai und Yu hatten es sich auf den Stühlen in der Küche bequem gemacht, als Lisa hereinkam.

„Und, erzähl schon. Was ist gestern noch passiert?", bombardierte Ai Lisa mit Fragen. Wie immer brannte sie vor Neugier und erntete sich einen Stoß in die Seite von ihrem Bruder.

Es war doch zu offensichtlich, was zwischen Lisa und Kaze ablief.

„Nichts, was soll passiert sein?", fragte Lisa lächelnd und setzte sich ebenfalls, während Ai nur weiterhin grinste.

Doch bevor irgendein weiteres Wort fallen gelassen werden konnte, erzitterte das ganze Gebäude, was mit einem lauten Knall begleitet wurde.

„Was war das?!"

Kaze hatte bereits das Fenster geöffnet und blickte hinab in den Garten.

„Du hast Besuch im Garten.", kam er kühl von sich und starrte hinab auf das Flugschiff, welches den Namen Silvia trug.

„Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!", schrie Ai und drängte sich zwischen Kaze und Lisa um den Comodeen zuzuwinken.


End file.
